


Green Eyed Monster Part 2

by fanfie1991



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfie1991/pseuds/fanfie1991
Summary: After Jughead got jealous of Joaquin things went down between him and F.P in the trailer that night. He is feeling conflicted about what they have done.





	Green Eyed Monster Part 2

Kinkmeme Prompt.

FP/Jughead, jealousy  
Date: 2017-04-11 06:23 pm (UTC)  
From: (Anonymous)  
either jughead seeing someone hang all over FP somewhere and acting vv jealous + bratty until they get home where jughead shows FP who he belongs to or FP acting possessive (moreso than usual) when fred's around.

Feedback appreciated :)

Jughead was too deep in thought to register Archie speaking to him across the table. They were sat in the school cafeteria, Archie and Betty watching Jug push his food around. "Earth to Jughead!" Archie looked bemused. "How was your dad's last night?" he asked. Jugheads stomach dropped, he took a deep breath and tried to stop his cheeks flaming. "Uh yeah..yeah it was fine". "Looks like you had a late one.." Archie laughed, picking up his tray. When he was out of earshot, Betty shot Jughead a questioning look. "You sure you're okay, Jug?..Everything okay with your dad?.." She laid her hand gently on his. "I'm just tired..we stayed up late" he smiled at her, trying not to be obvious about sliding his hand away. The cold water on his face woke him up a little more.

Jughead stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. He still looked the same, nothing had changed yet he felt like a different person than he had yesterday. He crept around the trailer that morning getting ready for school. trying not to wake F.P who was snoring quietly on the couch. He stood over the couch and looked down at him for a while before he left, the morning scruff on his face, the way his arm was thrown lazily behind his head. Was he gay? Were they both? This was his Dad. He shook his head and tried to make sense of what he was feeling. It wasn't normal, that much he knew. Something was wrong with him, both of them. How was he going to face F.P later. He agreed to stay again tonight. He wanted too, the thought was already turning him on but it couldn't take from the overwhelming guilt he was starting to feel.

Jughead jumped as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He slipped it out of his pocket, keeping an eye on the teacher and looked down to see a text from F.P. He held his breath as he opened it.  _Hey, missed u this morning..u ok after last night?._ Jughead quickly thumbed one back.   _Just didn't want to wake you, yeah everything is fine._ The phone vibrated again almost immediately.  _I'm glad. you coming back tonight right?._ A part of Jughead felt like it would be a better idea if he just went to the Andrews tonight. He chewed his lip, he needed to process this more or was he thinking too much about it? He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  _I'll stay._ he texted back.

For most of the day, Jughead mulled things over in his head. He tried to act as normal as he could but Betty could see straight through him. She gently probed him further about his night with F.P. He brushed it off as much as he could deflecting the questions and changing the subject. Try as he might, he couldn't ignore her eyes on him. He focused on the guilt he was feeling. Staring out the window in yet another class, longest day of his life, he thought to himself. Did he cheat on Betty? It wasn't really cheating..was it?. He rubbed his eyes and ignored the urge to just get up and run, away from school, Betty, the questions. When the bell went, he quickly pecked her on the cheek saying he had to meet F.P in a hurry. "Okay, have a good..." She started, but he was already gone.

He almost turned back twice on his way to Sunnyside. It wasn't that he didn't want to go, he just didn't know how to interact with F.P after last night. This would be the first time he would see him, F.P sleeping didn't count. He let out a low breath and stopped as the trailer came into view. This was it, he thought, the beginning of...he wasn't sure what of but it was something. He shifted his bag on his shoulders and strode purposefully towards the door, stopping in his tracks when he reached the door. He could hear laughing coming from inside. He pushed open the door and walked in.

Joaquin fell silent immediately and eyed him uncomfortably from the couch, glancing quickly at F.P. "Oh..thought you would be along later" F.P said, mildly startled by Jugheads entrance. The previous night had nothing on the tension in the room that moment. Jughead threw down his bag. "Sorry to interrupt your...get together?" he raised his eyebrow at F.P. "Maybe I should just leave and come back?" he shrugged. "We're not talking about anything important. Sit down." F.P patted the spot next to him. Jughead didn't miss Joaquins gaze flick to the spot F.P was patting nor the subtle roll of his eyes. "you can sit here if you want?" Joaquin leaned forward in the chair. Jughead looked at him incredulously. Was this guy for real? He wanted to sit with F.P, Jughead realised, and was not being secretive about it. Jughead sat on the couch instantly. The next ten minutes was taken up with awkward small talk, mostly between F.P and Joaquin. F.P tried to engage Jughead in the conversation but he remained monosyllabic, answering yes and no when he had to. A quick glance at F.P, the small smirk playing on his lips, suddenly it dawned on Jughead. He had Joaquin here on purpose. He was getting a kick out of both of them. The vying for his attention. Jughead let out a low laugh. Joaquin chose that moment to announce he was leaving. "See ya.." he said to F.P, who was hunting for a working lighter for his cigarette. Finally retreiving the lighter from under the table F.P sat back and took a long inhale on his cigarette. Jughead looked at him silently, smugly to let F.P know he knew why Joaquin had been here. "What?.." F.P held up his hands. "Are you kidding me?..Jughead threw back his head and stood up. 

F.P stubbed out his cigarette and laughed. "Jealousy is a good shade on you..." He stood up from the couch but before he could go any further Jughead roughly pushed him back down. F.P landed back on the couch, not expecting the force in the shove. He looked up surprised. "you think?" Jughead asked. He was on top of F.P straddling him, pushing his tongue into his mouth before he could speak. F.P didn't resist at first, stunned by Jugheads sudden eruption. He tried gently to push him off so he could talk but Jughead slid h one hand around his head, the other on the collar of his shirt and held him in place. He pushed himself harder into F.P's lap, enjoying the short breaths into his mouth every time he moved his hips. F.P raised an eyebrow at Jughead when he eventually pulled away. "you've grown a pair since last night.." F.P laughed between breaths. "Keep pissing me off and I'll make you my bitch.." Jughead replied. F.P, mouth agape was still trying to think of a comeback when Jughead slid backwards, kneeling on the floor between his legs. He made quick work of his belt, tossing it on the floor. F.P watched him as he opened the jeans and slid the boxers down. Jughead glanced at his bemused expression for a second before his mouth was wrapped around his cock. F.P rolled his head back against the couch. "Fuck.." he mumbled. Jughead continued to suck him off, using his hand slowly at first, the speeding up. F.P wrapped a hand around his head, gripping his hair. He pushed him down until he was deep throating. He watched Jughead, eyes closed, face flushed. It was sloppy and inexperienced but god damn it was hot he thought to himself, pushing Jughead faster with his hand. Jughead pulled away and moved back up towards F.P. His cock was straining his jeans, F.P noticed. Jughead kissed him roughly again, making him taste himself, sliding his hands down F.P's upper body. He stopped when he reached the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head quickly. F.P let out a sigh as Jughead ran his lips down his neck, to his collarbone and back up. Stopping to look up after the sound, Jughead laughed at F.P's slightly embarrased expression. "You sure I'm not the boss?...Dad.." he teased, biting his neck. F.P winced at the sudden pain, pulling Jughead closer. "You wanna be rough Juggy?..We can be rough!" F.P threw Jughead aside and pushed him until he was horizontal on the couch, positioning himself on top. Jughead ran his fingers across F.P'S hips softly pushing the jeans down until F.P kicked them off. Wearing only his boxers, F.P got off the couch. "You better have everything off when I get back" he said as he turned and walked towards the bedroom. Jugheads brow furrowed in confusion but he did as he was told, pulling off his clothes and tossing them on the floor. He watched F.P walk away taking him in as he made his away across the room. Jughead got impatient as he waited, listening to F.P rummage from the bedroom. He closed his eyes and played with his own cock, gently, just enough to take the edge off. "Dad?.." he called, eyes still closed. "mm..hmm" Jughead jumped as he opened his eyes to F.P standing over him smirking, a bottle in his hand. "Don't stop on my account.." F.P said slowly. Eyes open this time, Jughead obliged. F.P watched for a couple of minutes getting lost in the scene, before sliding his hands down his own boxers and pulling himself out. The action made Jughead speed up, his breathing heavier. "Slow down kiddo.." F.P sidled back to the couch. "Can't have you done yet, can we?". Jugheads attention was drawn to the bottle of lube in his hand. "Who's that for?. he asked . F.P snorted and kneeled on the couch by Jugheads legs. "Not for me anyway..". He postioned himself back on top of Jughead, pressing his weight down. Juhgead arched his hips, wrapping his legs around F.P's until he could feel him. Hips moving in rhythm, F.P slowly kissed his way down Jugheads neck. Jughead moaned, the sound intensifying as F.P got lower, moving bacwards on the couch, to his chest, his stomach, until he was between his legs, hand wrapping around his throbbing cock. Jughead gasped and opened his eyes when he felt F.P lick the length of it slowly. "Fuck...Dad.."he whispered watching. F.P was good at it, eyes pinned on Jugheads face watching him grip the couch with his fingers. He was burning from head to toe, flaming with every movement of F.P's head. He could feel himself getting closer until F.P stopped suddenly. Jughead glared at him, the closeness ebbing away. "Doesnt take much to work you up.." F.P laughed. He reached over and grabbed the lube. "Turn around.." he ordered, flashing Jughead a smile. Jughead eyed the tube warily. "I..uh...." he attempted. "If you wanna stop, we stop.." F.P assured him. After a minute Jughead turned, kneeling on the couch, turning his head to watch F.P. "Just relax.."F.P soothed, squirting lube into his hand and rubbing his cock. Jughead jumped when F.P squirted the cold liquid straight onto his ass. "Ah!.." he yelped shooting F.P a look when he jammed a finger in. F.P only smiled back. "I said relax..". Jughead tried to steady his breathing while F.P positioned himself behind him. Gently he pushed the tip of his cock in and stopped. Jughead gritted his teeth and clenched around him. "Just relax..take it easy..." F.P placed his hand on Jugheads back. F.P slowly worked his cock in and out until Jughead was softly moaning. Jughead buried his head in the arm of couch, pushing back into F.P, getting him deeper. The pleasure was fast outweighing the pain. F.P squeezed his ass roughly as he sped up, making Jughead whine. "Tell me you like it!.." he demanded, his hand grasping Jugheads hair. "aah...I like it..FUCK!.." Jughead gasped as F.P stopped for a second then rammed into him roughly. "Fuck..DAD!..."he panted. "What do you want?"..Tell me.." F.P put both hands on Jugheads hips pulling them into rythm with his own. "I want you to fuck me..." Jughead turned his head to look at F.P. "Fuck me dad...." F.P fucked him faster, digging his hands into the skin on his back, leaving trails of scratches. "Harder...c'mon!..." Jughead egged him on. F.P reached around to grab Jugheads cock as he railed him faster, jerking him off at the same time. Jughead yelled in a mixture of pain and pleasure as they came, "ahh..Dad!..FUCK!!" he exhaled wrapping his hand around F.P's, wetting both of them, F.P emptying his load inside Jughead. They collapsed together, F.P rolling off Jughead. They remained silent until they caught their breath. Jughead clenched his ass, feeling the unfamiliar throbbing pain. F.P sat up and lit a cigarette. He looked at Jughead. "Could get used to that?" he blew out the smoke and smiled. "Yeah...I think we could..." Jug replied sprawling unashamedly across F. P’s legs.


End file.
